phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff "Swampy" Marsh
| image = Swampy Marsh Comic-Con 2009.jpg | caption = Swampy Marsh on a panel at Comic-Con in 2009 | birthname = Jeffrey Marsh | gender = Male | birthdate = December 9, 1960 (Age 52) | birthplace = Santa Monica, CA | roles = Creator, Writer, Director, Co-Executive Producer, Composer (Phineas and Ferb Theme), Performer | characters = Major Monogram | otherprojects = Rocko's Modern Life (Writer and Director) "Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show!" (Art Director/Voice "Josh, the reincarnation guy") "Bounty Hamster" (Voice, various) "King of the Hill" (Property Designer) "The Simpsons" (Storyboard Artist/Background Layout Artist)}} (born December 9, 1960) was a director and one of the writers of the Nickelodeon program Rocko's Modern Life. Co-Creator of Phineas and Ferb with Dan Povenmire, he has directed, written, and acted in this hit Disney Channel Original Series. In Phineas and Ferb, he portrays the voice of Major Monogram, the commander of Perry the Platypus. From the show's inception, Marsh has been one of the main songwriters for the series, along with Dan Povenmire as well as Martin Olson. In 1996, Marsh won an Environmental Media Association (EMA) Award for Children’s Animated Television Program: Rocko's Modern Life, for episode "Zanzibar". Background Information *Jeff went to England for two years to work on a TV series with a friend and stayed an additional five years, working on other series. *During the time in England, friends began calling him "Swampy" and "Boggy", playing off of his last name. He told them that he did not want to be called "Boggy". After his return to the United States, other friends heard of his nickname and also began calling him "Swampy". After a while, Jeff began to like it.Piper's Picks TV #031. * He is the grandson of world-renown band leader and songwriter Les Brown.Piper's Picks TV #031. *Currently married; wife of Dutch descent. *In the "Phineas and Ferb" series, his nickname has been used in some episodes. For example, on a truck in "The Magnificent Few", it said Swampy's Farm Fresh Milk. Also, the drummer of Love Händel uses "Swampy" as his stage name (in the same way that Danny is named after Dan Povenmire and Bobbi after Bobby Gaylor). *He has two children: Django and Jenny. The characters Django and Jenny Brown are named after them. Awards *Won an EMA Award: Rocko's Modern Life (Episode "Zanzibar") (Shared with Dan Povenmire). *Nominated along with Dan Povenmire for two Emmy awards: "Outstanding Original Main Title Theme Music" and "Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics" (for "Ain't Got Rhythm"). *Nominated along with executive producer Dan Povenmire, director Zac Moncrief, et. al., for the Emmy Award for "Outstanding Short-Formed Animation Program" for Phineas and Ferb (episode: "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). Voices Jeff "Swampy" Marsh voices the military man, Major Monogram. He also plays the lead singer of Zanzibar. He sings many songs on both shows. Episodes he directed *"Toy to the World" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"The Beak" *"My Fair Goalie" He was also a sequence director for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Episodes he wrote *"Rollercoaster" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"The Magnificent Few" *"S'Winter" *"Are You My Mummy?" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" He was also the co-writer of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. References External links * * *Swampy Marsh at TV.com * * Category:Creators Category:Francis Monogram Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Songwriters